Parasite
by Hawthorn Tree
Summary: It's been a week since the Red Lantern's were defeated, but already a new threat has arrisen. Or so it seems. The Guardians have sent Hal and his friends to investigate a power source on Earth, but instead they find something even more strange. Parasites. RazerxOC HalxCarol NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Another blast rocked the Interceptor, throwing it's occupants and prompting Vanya to glare at Hal,  
"For the record, I completely blame you," she shouted over the noise of the engines. Hal flashed her a guilty smile before turning his attention back to flying the ship.

"One more hit like that and we're goin' down!" Kilowag shouted helpfully.  
"Why do they want us so bad? We're not even that appealing!" Travis demanded, still slightly out of it from having his head slammed against a wall earlier.

"Perhaps it's Razer's wonderful personality?" Hal teased, still managing to joke despite their current situation.  
"Perhaps it was your complete lack of seriousness toward important matters?" Razer snapped back, frustrated that the Green Lantern was still not showing the appropriate amount of maturity.

Aya frowned in confusion, "I though it was Vanya and Travis they wanted, but perhaps I was mistaken."  
"Doesn't matter who they're after anymore, 'cause it looks like they're goin' get all of us," Kilowag stated. His comment instantly sobered up the other five, none of whom wanted to be captured.

Travis was the first to break the newfound silence, "So… how did we get in this situation again?"

**Two Months Earlier**

"Hal Jordan of Earth," a familiar and still annoying voice sounded from the ring and Hal winced. It had been nearly a week since his last contact with Oa, and he had actually begun to enjoy the silence. Of course, being with Carol had definitely helped, but still. He had just barely saved the Galaxy, what most did they want from him!

"I hear ya, what is it?" he asked the hologram of Appa Ali Apsa, silently praying that this was just a practical joke being played on him by Kilowag or Aya.  
"A strange power signature has appeared on your planet and the Guardians have requested that you investigate," Appa Ali Apsa stated, seemingly oblivious to how much Hal wanted to just shut of the projection and continue spending time with Carol.

"Sure, where is it?" he asked.  
"Coordinates are being sent to you now, your companions on the Interceptor are on there way as well," the little green man informed him, "Investigate the power signature and report back to Oa _immediately. _There is no need for a repeat of the Frontier Incident." With that the hologram disappeared and Hal sighed in frustration before getting up off of his couch. He might as well tell Carol where he was going while he could, now that she knew he was Green Lantern. There really was no need for a "repeat of the Frontier Incident".

O.o.O.o

Travis Hale groaned as he saw the Blurp (it was really more like a giant glowing white portal, but calling it a Blurp was more fun) open up on his bedroom wall. Now was really not a good time. The last time he had been taken away by a Blurp, he had been gone for a week and a half. Now _that_ was hard to explain to his parents.

Hoisting his backpack onto his shoulder and placing his rubber duck in his pocket, he purposely ignored the Blurp as walked out of his bedroom. Walking through the kitchen, he snagged a poptart and sprinted out the door when he noticed the bus was already at his stop. Whatever was going on, it could wait. He never really did anything important whenever he left anyway. Just more training with Rikers and Vanya, more crazy aliens wanting to eat his brains, and more trying to decipher what the heck Rikers and Vanya were saying, which usually ended in a game of charades.

Unfortunately for him, he hadn't seen the last of the Blurp. In fact, he would be seeing it again very soon. This time however there would be no mercy. What Travis had forgotten was that last time he'd ignored the Blurp, he had arrived on a different planet stark naked.

**Please review! It'll really get me updating faster!**

**Pictures of Travis, Vanya, and possibly Rikers will be appearing on my profile sometime in the near future, so keep an eye out for those.**

**For those of you who don't like more than one OC in a story, Travis will not be a main charactar, simply a reacurring one, so he will not be here fulltime. As for Rikers, you will discover his fate soon enough.**


	2. Chapter 2

Vanya ran, or stumbled, alongside Rikers, who had a firm grip on her wrist. Neither of them knew where their red-clad pursuers had gone, but she suspected that they where flying above them. Where was a Portal (or as the annoying Earthling called them, a Blurp) when you needed one?

Rikers took another very sharp corner, dragging her bodily with him. She was only a few inches shorter than him and was easily as strong as him when need be, but it had been weeks since her last drain and even longer since she had visited the Pylon. In short, she was exhausted. Rikers however, was part Tamaranian and had the natural strength that came with his race, despite being so skinny.

"Vanya!" Rikers was now shouting, shaking her out of her tired musings, "You need to run!" A blast of red devastated the wall they were hiding next to, "Go Vanya, run!" He roughly shoved her in the direction he wanted her to run and she stumbled a few steps before being blocked off by a red wall.

Frustration coursed through her. Genocide, war, famine, persecution: all things she had been through since she had left Raan, since she had realized what she was.

Behind her she could hear Rikers hurling white energy at their attackers, but for now she focused on the wall. Placing her hands on it, she closed her and focused on draining the wall. Instantly she felt a change in her energy levels, though nothing too extreme.

The wall quickly disappeared into nothing and in one motion; she spun around and joined Rikers in throwing white energy at the Reds. Her blast slammed into a fat male and threw him back several feet.

Instantly Vanya was ready to continue blasting. She was sick of running.

O.o.O.o

Travis however, was not ready for the dodgeball that came flying at him at impossible speeds and quickly became acquainted with his head. Falling backwards onto his butt, he groaned before standing up and heading over to the jail zone. Today was _not _going his way.

O.o.O.o

Hal sighed as he flew towards the coordinates the Guardians had given him. He had contacted everyone on the Interceptor earlier and they had all agreed to rendezvous at the coordinates. Which led him to his next question: what kind of major mysterious power source hangs out in Ohio? No offense to anyone that lives in Ohio, but seriously? It's like a world destroying power hiding in Wyoming or Oklahoma. It just doesn't make any sense!

Carol hadn't really gotten it either and had given him a look, no doubt thinking he was making some sort lame excuse before disappearing for months again. Today was _not_ going his way.

O.o.O.o

Rikers sighed as Vanya landed next to him, smoking slightly due to the blast she had just received from the Red Lanterns they were fighting.  
"You just had to fight back, didn't you?" he whispered, pulling her to her feet. He continued to hold her up as they were backed into a corner. She didn't answer him, though she did shoot him a half-hearted glare.

"Have you any last words, Parasites?" one of the Lanterns sneered  
"Hardly," Rikers responded with a small smile, "because we aren't dying here."

Pulling a coin from his pocket, he threw it toward a nearby stone wall. Instantly the wall disappeared, replaced by a Portal, which the coin passed through easily. Keeping a firm hold on Vanya, Rikers hurled himself through the Portal, passing through to the other side. But not before a stray blast of red hit him in the back.

O.o.O.o

Travis sighed as he stood under the pathetic stream of water emitted by the school's Boy's Gym showers. Today was so not going well. A Blurp had appeared, he'd almost missed the bus, he'd forgotten to do his English homework, he'd been late to Biology, he'd been hit in the head with a dogdeball, the school showers failed at being showers, he'd left his towel in his other locker and now needed to borrow one from Coach Smalls (who was easily as big as a Bolivaxian), he already knew he was out of lunch money, and Jason Evens (the school jerk) had noticed the rubber duck in his pocket and had called him out on it (according to Rikers and Vanya, he needed to keep it on him at all times, no matter what). Oh, and to add to his humiliation, since the rubber duck need to always be with him, it was currently on the shower floor next to his foot.

"Hey, Hale! What's wrong, can't shower without your rubber ducky?" Chris Stoner (another school jerk) called from three showers down the line.  
Travis sighed and shook his disdainfully. Three years and the idiots _still_ couldn't figure out a new insult. Or get over it. "At least I'm not perving in the shower, _Stoner_," he shot back, never one to overlook a chance to diss idiots who probably wouldn't graduate High School.

Chris scowled "Just you wait 'til after school, Hale. Then we'll see who's laughing!"  
"Still me. Because I will have not missed the bus waiting for a fight that won't happen," Travis replied mockingly.

"What's the matter, Hale? Scared you'll get the crap beat out of you?"

"Hardly," Travis responded before turning off the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist, "I simply have no wish to embarrass the incompetent fool by beating him at his own game." And with that, he left the showers, leaving the boy to figure out what exactly had happened.

Travis knew that he was no pro all-star athlete. In fact, he had more of a lean runners physic. But he could pack a punch, especially when he was fully charged. Not that he was allowed to. Three years of knowing he was a Parasite and he was still considered the Rookie. Then again, he was the youngest of the three, being only fifteen while Vanya was at least twenty and Rikers was definitely a bit older than she was, though how old he still had yet to figure out.

Unfortunately for Travis, he was to busy with his musings to notice the Blurp until it was too late.

**Gack! Freak out moment! 35 visitors and 1 review! **

**Thank you so much to Your Guardian Angel In The Sky, you made my day. I seriously did a happy dance in my seat when I saw you had reviewed (which caused my younger sister to give me that look she does whenever I embarrass her, but that's beside the point). I hope you enjoyed this new chapter.**

**Please take twenty seconds out of your busy schedule to review and tell me what you think! And if that isn't enough to convince you to review, see below for reasons to review.**

**1. It makes me do a happy dance and embarrass my sister.**

**2. It makes me review faster.**

**3. You can't possibly be too busy to review, considering you just wasted like five minutes reading my story.**

**4. It makes me smile. See? : )**

**5. You get to snark me and tell me how much you love my charactars.**

**6. A review a day keeps the Weaver away. No, seriously. She lectured all of my readers on one of my other stories and I didn't find out until a week later. Not Good!**

**7. I said please! What more can you ask for!**

**8. What did you seriously expect me to have more?**

**9. Honestly, why the heck are you still reading this? Shouldn't you be reviewing right about now?**

**10. Oh, I see how it is. You thought I would be just another smartical author and come up with ten desperate reasons in an attempt to make you review. Well, bad news! I'm not smart, just intelligent (yes, there is a difference, if you review and ask nicely, I'll tell you)! Besides, one of my friends replaced my brain with a kiwi about a year ago, so HAH!**

**Please reveiw.**


End file.
